Olivia Clarence
'Biography ' Born on 27th December, 2007, the coldest day of that year, Olivia Eleanor Clarence is the youngest daughter of Richard Clarence, the current head of the ancient pure-blood House of Clarence, and Lydia (née Harrington) Clarence. The marriage of Richard and Lydia is pre-arranged. Though, it turned out fine, possibly because they share the same value about supremacy (not just about blood status). A year after their marriage, Lydia gave birth to Marcus, their first child, then Gabrielle four years later, and finally Olivia seven years after the birth of Gabrielle. Like any members of the family, her parents instilled her with values concerning supremacy not just when it comes to blood status, but also achievement and honor. It has been tough for Olivia to endeavor hard for the sake of the family's honor, but mostly, just to meet her parents' expectations. Olivia has never doubted what her parents told her even when it comes to blood-supremacy, until she was four. In a rare occasion, the Clarences went on a trip to a town dwelt with both wizards and muggles. Accidentally got lost and parted from her family, Olivia bumped into two local muggles - one is called Julia while the other one is named Darryl. They became friends when Julia and Darryl helped her to find her way back to her parents. That was the first time which Olivia made friends on her own, but her parents were unsurprisingly discontented with the idea of making friends with muggles. They made her promised not to do it again. Olivia disagreed with what they said but she dared not to say a thing against them . Growing under the pressure of her strict parents who accept only the best from her and often compare her with her older siblings who are academically outstanding wizard and witch, she is forced to work extremely hard to be the best in all circumstances no matter she likes it or not. Even before studying at Hogwarts , she had already finished reading half of the textbooks of her elder sister. At the age of eleven, like her siblings , Olivia entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Sorting Hat had a hard time when considering where to place her - Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. However, since Olivia knew her family wouldn't approve any house but Slytherin, she asked the Sorting Hat for it - and she got her wish. For Olivia, the first year at Hogwarts away from her family was definitely the best year in her life so far. She got a place at the Slytherin Qudditch Team - though she's just playing as a reserve, she had a lot of fun with Qudditch. She also befriended with a few students like Leia, Carson and also Amy, who's now her best friend. In order to persuade her parents to allow her to stay on the Qudditch Team, she paid a loads of effort on her studies - which unsurprisingly placed her the top of the class for almost every subject. Her second year at Hogwarts started off with an unexpectedly elating news - she got the position as the co-captain of the Slytherin Qudditch Team, much to her surprise. It was the first time when she actually felt unsure about her own ability - how could she lead a team in which the most of the members are older than her? This troubled her for quite a long period of time, until she caught the Snitch in her first match. This made her become a lot more confident in herself, later winning a match against Gryffindor. However, life is never a smooth lake, at least, not for Olivia. Probably because of spending too much time on Qudditch, she didn't perform quite well (in her parents' point of view) in the exam, putting her at risk of being cut off from Qudditch. She now entered her third year in Hogwarts and she was going to endeavor much harder on her studies - this is the only way for her to be allowed to do the one thing that she actually wants. 'Personality and Traits' Perfectionistic, reserved and ambitious, Olivia is often stressed by her own insecurities and inferiority, despite her confident everything-under-control exterior. Coming from a long line of pure-blooded Slytherins, it is no surprise that she had been instilled with all those values about supremacy of not only blood-status but also honor and accomplishment. Though, befriending with a Muggle when she was young, she is actually not a blood-supremacist, but not much people on Earth had heard of this from her, under the pressure from her parents. For Olivia, as long as she succeeds and meets her parents' expectations, she seldom cares about if she herself is pleased or not - but it has become so natural that this hasn't yet bothered her at all. She doesn't like the idea that there's someone better than her, even when it comes to something that she's weak at - she'll work extremely hard to ensure this when she learns about that, though people usually aren't able to notice what she's actually thinking. In spite of getting emotional easily, her genuine emotions are usually unnoticeable by the others as she could hide them extremely well. She rarely cries in front of the others, nor does she like weak and immature people who cry easily for help whenever they get into trouble. Most of the time, she's helpful, generous and trustworthy, but when she's annoyed or in a bad mood, she'll become either sarcastic or cold. She doesn't pick fights easily, even when people provoke her. However, she's perfectly capable of dealing with her enemies. 'Trivia' *Olivia has an owl named Aria. She also has a cat named Catrina back at home. *Olivia's favorite animal is horse. Her horse, Princeton, is like a friend to her. *Olivia loves eating dessert and sweets. *Ever since she has taken the Qudditch lessons when she was young, Qudditch has been one of her favorite hobbies. She wants to become a professional Qudditch player in the future, but the only reason why her parents arranged those lessons for her is because they wanted her to be ahead of everyone else and they don't really approve the idea of playing Qudditch as a career. This is one of the reasons why Olivia works so hard in her studies - so that she would be allowed to have more time playing Qudditch. 'Relationships' Family= Richard and Catherine(née Harrington) Clarence Richard and Pamela are Olivia's parents. They are pure-blood supremacist who greatly stick to the family belief about supremacy. Olivia doesn't really like them because they don't care about what she thinks or wants, but expect a lot from her. Olivia is constantly stressed by their expectations. [[Marcus Clarence|'Marcus Clarence']] Marcus is the eldest among the Clarence siblings. In Olivia's opinion, her older brother is undoubtedly someone that her parents expect their children to be - someone who's smart and has excellent performance in academics, which has given Olivia a lot of pressure. Needless to say, Olivia doesn't have a good and close relationship with her brother, and it seems to her that her brother cares nothing about her. [[Gabrielle Clarence|'Gabrielle Clarence]] To Olivia, '''Gabrielle', who's Olivia's older sister, is just another Marcus in the family. Gabrielle meets every expectation of her parents. And again, it goes without saying that Olivia doesn't have a good and close relationship with Gabrielle. |-| Friends and Acquaintances= [[Amyaras "Amy" Cloudtower|'Amy Cloudtower']] Amy is Olivia's best friend at Hogwarts. They first met by the Lake, when her sister, Emma, suddenly interrupted and called Olivia a 'slimy snake' since she hates Slytherin. Olivia was shocked at first, but Amy defended her. They became friends, and now, Amy is Olivia's BFF. She thinks that Amy is a nice, straight-forward and smart girl. Olivia enjoys talking with her. [[Carson Moore|'Carson Moore']] Carson is a good friend of Olivia who's in Hufflepuff and a year older than her. They first met at the Divination Stairwell, when he volunteered to help her with the search for a secret undiscovered place of the castle. No doubt friendly and wise(enough to be a Ravenclaw), if you ask her. [[Leia Ruby|'Leia Ruby']] Leia is a friendly Gryffindor in her year, who's in many classes that Olivia's also in. First talked during a Flying Lesson when they were playing tag, the two later became good friends. [[Emmalise "Emma" Clearwater|'Emma Clearwater']] Emma is a Gryffindor in her year, and also the twin sister of Amy. According to Amy, Emma hates Slytherins. On the first day Olivia met Amy at the Lake, she angrily ran towards and shouted at her. Amy told Olivia worriedly that Emma may still go after her, but Olivia wasn't worried since she couldn't really imagine anyone who's more horrible or powerful than her parents and siblings. Olivia decided not to do anything with Emma unless she came to her. |-| Others= [[Eveylnn Stuart|'Olivia Stuart']] Olivia an annoying girl that Olivia had once encountered on her way back home - a complete brat, if you asked Olivia. The little girl persisted in talking with her to an extent that Olivia found her extremely annoying. Fortunately, Olivia didn't snapped in the end. She ignored the girl and continued walking back to her home. She was surprised that someone annoying and rude like the girl actually exists. 'Spell List' 1st Year= First Year *'Bluebell Flames' *'Protego' *'Expelliarmus' *'Hover Charm' *'Petrificus Totalus' *'Locomotor Mortis' *'Intruder Charm' *'Cushioning Charm' *'Cistem Aperio' *'Pack' |-| 2nd Year= Second Year *''' |-| 3rd Year= Third Year *' |-| 4th Year= Fourth Year *' |-| 5th Year= Fifth Year *' |-| 6th Year= Sixth Year *' |-| 7th Year= Seventh Year *' |-| Others= Others/Admin Approved '''First Year Lessons' *'Alohomora' *'Colloportus' *'Lumos' *'Nox' *'Incendio' *'Wingardium Leviosa' *'Hemavicis Atramentum' *'Impediment Jinx' Second Year Lessons *'Scourgify ' *'Aguamenti ' Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Female Category:Name begins with "O" Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Pure-Blood Category:Vine Wand Category:Witch Category:A Son of Hades Category:December Birthday Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Born in England Category:Olivia Clarence Category:Pet Owner